Alarming Incident
by american-jennacide
Summary: A prompt I found on tumblr: your cute neighbor is locked out of their apartment. Dean/Castiel AU where Dean is the good Samaritan neighbor who offers poor Cas a place to spend the night. Rated M for male on male action (and brief mention of homophobia and abuse). If that isn't your thing, don't read! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :))


"GAHHHH," Dean Winchester yelped as he was rudely awoken from a pleasant dream by the annoying whine of his fire alarm going off. He glanced at his clock. Three twenty-two A.M. He groaned and trudged out of bed, grabbing a random t-shirt out of the pile on the floor and pulling it over his defined abs. He yawned and stretched his arms up over his head, biceps rippling. He stepped out into his hallway, where seven or eight of the other people who lived on his floor were all milling around, muttering quietly about what had happened.

Dean sidled up to Pat, a stick skin blonde who refused to wear anything on her feet other than her fuzzy neon green slippers. "Hey, Pat, do you know what's going on?" he whispered in her ear.

Pat nodded, absently chewing a piece of bubble gum. "Someone's fire alarm went off a few floors above us, and you know how it goes- everyone out of their rooms until they figure out if it's safe or not."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, although I wish it didn't have to be that way." He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, then up to rest on top of his head in his sandy-blond hair. "At least there's no work tomorrow, am I right?" He and Pat chuckled for an appropriate amount of time before she drifted away, leaving Dean by himself.

After what seemed like hours, a man in firefighter's garb clomped into their hallway and informed them that it was okay to go back in and sleep, there was no fire, only some idiots making excessive amounts of bacon.

The residents cheered quietly before moving to their respective doors and sealing themselves back inside for the rest of the night. Dean was about to open his and step inside, but then he noticed someone a few doors down frantically yanking the handle and seemingly on the edge of a breakdown.

The man, If he could even be called that, he looked barely older than twenty, was thin and wiry, but with muscles that clearly only came with back-breaking physical labor. He had messy black hair, and when Dean got closer, he could see a few desperate tears swimming in his violently blue eyes.

"Come on, come on," the kid was whimpering to the door, his attempts to break it open clearly not working. He slammed his fist into the solid wood, the pillow he was holding by his side dropping to the ground, revealing the tight blue briefs he was wearing. Tight blue man panties with PUPPIES on them. The poor kid slumped to the ground in defeat, clutching his pillow to his chest.

Dean swallowed hard, forcing himself to look at the other man's face. "Hey," he said, extending out a hand. The youth looked up, surprise on his face. He tentatively smiled and grasped Dean's hand in a firm grip. Dean pulled him to his feet in one swift moment. "I'm Dean, I live down in 7B." He jerked his thumb in the direction of his apartment. "And you are-?" he asked.

"Castiel, but most of my friends just call me Cas." He blushed when he realized his pillow was still on the ground and quickly scrambled to cover himself up.

"Castiel, huh?" Dean inquired. "That's definitely a bit of a mouthful. Biblical?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah, my parents were real into God and Jesus and all that stuff." His expression turned a little sour. "I'm not sure if I ever really felt the same though." He shook his head.

Sensing a sensitive spot, Dean steered the conversation away from Cas' name. Pointing to the door Cas had been hanging on earlier, he asked, "So, did you lock yourself out?"

Eyes starting to water again, Cas nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Yeah," he whimpered, "and I can't even call the super to unlock it for me because that would be the third time this month and I know he's getting real pissed of doing it."

Dean put one hand on Cas' shoulder and steered him down the hallway to his own apartment. "It's okay, you can stay with me for tonight. Tomorrow I'll give you some clothes and we'll go see the super and then once we get your key we'll just have a whole bunch made. You can even leave one here if you'd like." He smiled at Cas, who beamed back happily.

"Oh, my God, Dean, you are amazing," he gushed. He wriggled like a puppy underneath Dean's strong grip. Dean found himself gazing fondly at the kid as they walked into his apartment together.

Dean flicked on the light in his kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" He pulled a box out of his cabinet and offered it to Castiel. "Hot chocolate, maybe?" Cas' eyes lit up and he bobbed his head eagerly. Dean chuckled. "Haha, hot chocolate it is, then." He noticed Cas still in his state of undress and asked, "Do you want something to wear, too? You could go grab something from my room if you'd like."

Cas blushed and set his pillow down on one of Dean's chairs. "Thanks, Dean, I appreciate it." He hurried off in the direction Dean had pointed, and Dean watched him go, a strange feeling growing in his stomach. He shook his head and went about making two cups of hot chocolate.

When Cas came back, Dean grinned broadly at him. "Smallest clothes you could find?"

"Yeah," Cas replied, a slight frown on his face. He'd thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a small t-shirt, both of which were far too big. The sweatpants were hanging off his slender hips, allowing the blue puppy briefs to poke through, and the t-shirt was slipping down his shoulder. The clothes combined with the flushed cheeks and messy hair had Dean feeling quite weak. Cas pulled out a chair and sat down, accepting the cup of coffee Dean offered him. "How are your clothes so big? I mean, Jesus, we look close to the same size."

Dean shrugged and pulled a small bottle of schnapps out of a cabinet before sitting across from Cas. "Probably just the fact that I have more muscle mass than you." He poured some of the alcohol in his coffee and offered it to Cas. "Care to Irish it up a little?"

Cas nervously took the bottle and looked at it apprehensively. "I don't know…."

Dean laughed and winked at Cas. "I know. Pour a little bit in, you'll like it, I promise."

Several brandy-laced hot chocolates later, Dean and Cas were getting along like they'd known each other for years, instead of just hours. Laughing uproariously at a story Cas has just told him about growing up on a farm with his dozens of siblings, Dean dared to ask, "So what brought you away from all that?" He set his cup down and leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Your family was Mormon, you said? Not your cup of tea, I assume?"

Cas nodded, downing the rest of his drink. His speech had gone fuzzy about two drinks ago, but he seemed perfectly lucid to Dean so far, so he hadn't thought it necessary to cut him off. "I was the youngest of my father's second wife's children. He had four wives, and each of them had five or six kids." He rubbed his brow. "To be honest, I can't even remember most of their names.

"Anyway, his first wife had a son who was close to my age… Gabriel. (If you hadn't noticed, my father was huge on angels)," Cas stated in an undertone before continuing. "Gabe was probably my best friend. We did everything together, from farm chores to homework."

"Sounds like me and my little brother, Sammy," Dean interjected. "He's studying at Stanford, looking to be some hotshot lawyer." A hard glint shone in his eye for a second. "I'm real proud of him. But as you were saying?"

"Yeah, Gabe and I were close. But senior year of high school, I made a huge mistake. I confided in Gabe that I was, um… gay." Cas blushed violently red and looked up at Dean, looking for some sign of disgust, but Dean only came forward in his chair and stared at him intently.

"What happened?" Dean asked, his inquisitive gaze burning bright.

"He was a little more loyal to our father than I'd anticipated. We both always talked about how much we couldn't wait to get out of that house and into the world, move to our own place and get a voice, but at some point Gabe must have changed his mind. So he told our dad about his homo son. That night was probably the worst night ever." His voice shook a little and Dean reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly. Cas gratefully took it and smiled back. "I'm okay; thank you."

"That night, Dad beat me almost to death. All those farm tools can be used for more than just planting season, y'know. The next day he threw me out of the house and told me never to contact him or any of his God-fearing family again. I spent the last few months of high school bumming from friend's house to friend's house, and once I graduated I booked a ticket and left, never looking back." He sat up straight in his chair. "That was two, almost three, years ago; I've never heard another word from my family."

Dean blinked rapidly, trying to will the tears not to fall. "I'm so sorry, Cas," he said, his voice even deeper than usual choked with emotion. "That was real shitty of both of them." He stood up and gave Cas a hug, picking him up with the force of it. Cas sniffled and hugged Dean back, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks," he murmured, subtly inhaling Dean's musky scent. Dean pulled back and looked Cas in the eyes, emerald green meeting electric blue. Before Cas even knew what was happening, Dean's lips were on his and he could barely breathe, Dean was kissing him so hard. Cas sputtered and broke away, his face burning so hot he knew it had to be lobster red.

"Shit, I- I'm sorry," Dean stuttered, clearly at a loss for words. "I just thought- that when you said you were gay- that I dunno- maybe you were into me." He blushed and stepped back from Cas. "God, I'm so sorry, this must be really awkward for you. I mean, we practically just met and I'm sure this is probably just all that brandy we drank, but at the same time I just wanna _kiss_ you and-" Cas promptly cut him off with a smile and a long, deep kiss.

"It's okay," he said after he pulled away. "I wanted to kiss you too." He and Dean looked at each other for a few seconds, before violently coming together again in a clash of mouths and bodies. Dean led them backwards through the small apartment, crashing through his bedroom door and falling into a heap on the bed, Cas on top, his small body flushed with desire.

"Cas," Dean moaned, loving the way his name felt on his tongue. "Cas." He looked up at the dark-haired beauty, his cock quickly becoming hard. Cas' lips were swollen and pink, like his face, and Dean's clothes were slipping off his frame more and more with each passing second. "Let's get these off you," he growled, helping Cas pull the offending garments off. When it came time for the briefs, though, Dean stopped. "Keep those on," he whispered hotly into Cas' ear, flipping them around on the bed so that he was now the one on top. Smirking, he shed his own clothes before shimmying down to nip Cas' sharply protruding hip bones.

"Oh," Cas breathed, threading his fingers in Dean's sandy locks. "Oh, that feels great." Dean began to press soft kisses into his muscled thighs, purposefully avoiding the obvious bulge in his underwear. "Dean," Cas whined after he grazed over his erection for the fourth time. "C'mon, Dean, I need you."

"Oh, my pleasure," Dean said brightly, pulling the puppies down and off of Cas' legs. At this point his dick was getting uncomfortably hard, but he ignored it, focused instead on making Cas feel good. Gripping Cas' cock in one hand, he licked one long stroke from the base up to the tip, keeping eye contact the whole time. He felt Cas' whole body shudder and saw his eyes begin to drift shut. "Hey, none of that," Dean commanded. He began to slowly pump Cas up and down. "Look at me." Cas opened his eyes wide and stared at Dean, biting his lip and moaning in pleasure with each movement of Dean's talented hands.

"God," Cas hissed when Dean swiped his thumb over the leaking head of his cock. "If you keep this up I'm not going to fucking make it." Dean abruptly stopped his movements and stood back. Cas struggled to get up on his elbows and looked at Dean. "Well, that didn't mean I wanted you to stop!"

Dean chuckled and walked to his dresser, where he pulled out a bottle of lube. Turning back to Cas, he asked, "So, are you a top or a bottom? Because I'm a switch, I can do whatever you don't want." He came and sat back at Cas' side, who reached out and gently began to pump Dean's erection. Dean sighed and leaned his head on Cas' shoulder. "That feels amazing."

Still slowly pumping, Cas said, "Um, I'm a bottom…" Dean looked at him and saw he was blushing.

"God dammit," he growled. He pushed Cas onto his back and snapped open the bottle of lube. "You have no fucking idea how hot it makes me when you fucking blush like that." As if on cue, Cas flushed even deeper red, causing Dean to violently kiss him, shoving his tongue practically all the way down into his throat. During this heavy making out, their erections brushed together, causing them to moan into each other's mouth.

"Dean, please, I need you in me," Cas panted, spit trailing from his lips.

"But don't you want me to suck you off?" Dean asked, confused.

"Listen, there'll be plenty of time for that another time," Cas stated firmly. "For now, I just need you to shove your cock up my ass as far as you can and thrust for as long and hard as you're able."

"Well, I ain't gonna complain," Dean said, gently turning Cas onto his stomach and drizzling a generous amount of lube onto his little pink hole. He slid one finger in, then another, and gently began to scissor them in and out. When Cas began to push back and moan, he slid another in, then another, until he had all four fingers in, slowly stretching Cas' ass out.

"I'm ready," Cas whispered, eyes closed with bliss, a cat-like smiling gracing his lips. Dean withdrew his fingers and slathered his stiff cock with lube, nudging Cas' entrance with it. Cas pushed back and whimpered, moaning erotically once Dean began to push himself in.

"Fuck," Dean gasped once he was fully sheathed in Cas' tight heat. He pulled out and pushed in once, eliciting a harsh groan from the younger man. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Cas smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just been a while, y'know?" He pushed back on Dean again. "You can go harder, I promise I'll be okay."

Nodding, Dean began to thrust in and out of Cas' ass, loving the way his cock was completely swallowed over and over again. He began to pick up the pace, loving Cas' breathy moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Oh shit," he murmured, grasping his cock and pumping in time with Dean's movements. "Fuck," he hissed when Dean snapped against his prostate. "Fuck yes, _yes_, that's it."

Dean groaned and began to thrust in and out even faster, nearing his climax. "Cas, I'm gonna fucking cum," he groaned, pulling out of the youth.

Cas rolled onto his back. "You can cum on me," he said breathlessly, still vigorously pumping his own erection. Dean nodded his assent, unable to speak, releasing onto Cas' chest with a load moan and a cry of Cas' name. Cas followed a few seconds later, Dean's name on his lips.

Dean collapsed next to his new lover, exhausted. He gathered Cas into his arms and helped them wiped some of the cum off themselves, electing to kiss the remaining off Cas' face. He pulled the covers up and glanced at the clock; nearly six am. "Well, I dunno about you, but I am dead tired."

"Yeah, and we still have to go get a new key made later today," Cas sighed, snuggling in closer to Dean.

"Actually…," Dean began.

"Yeah?" Cas inquired.

"I was thinking… Maybe you might just wanna move in here with me?" Cas looked at him in surprise for a few minutes, before breaking out laughing.

"Oh, my God," he giggled. "You think I'd turn down an offer like that that?" He and Dean closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep in a haze of happiness neither of them had ever experienced before


End file.
